Nástrahy vianočného punča
by hp-black
Summary: Vianočný večierok sa zvrtne tak, ako to nikto nečakal.


Ak má človek dvadsaťtri, serióznu prácu, ktorá si vyžaduje všetku pozornosť a príliš prudérnych rodičov, ktorí sú naviac nezdravo ochraniteľskí, rád siahne po akomkoľvek druhu uvoľnenia, aké sa mu dostane pod ruku. Na vianočnom večierku bol preto vianočný punč stredobodom pozornosť takého človeka, a to najmä ak stále býva so svojimi rodičmi, ktorí pitie alkoholu veľmi neuznávajú... presnejšie, neuznávajú, aby ho pili ich deti, hoci sú už dospelé.

Rose Weasleyová presne z týchto horeuvedených dôvodov s nevídaným potešením siahla po pohári s omamnou tekutinou a poriadne si z neho odpila. Avšak na špici všetkých jej oprávnených zámienok na výdatné požitie alkoholu sa vynímal fakt, že ešte stále žije so svojimi rodičmi. Dvadsaťtri bol pre čarodejníka vek, kedy jednoducho už musel odísť od svojich rodičov, inak sa zaradil do kolónky, do ktorej rozhodne netúžil patriť.

Ona by s radosťou opustila rodné hniezdo aj hneď teraz, lenže malo to svoje malé háčiky. Jej matka bola, bohužiaľ, zástankyňa amerického štýlu výchovy detí. Keď svojim rodičom po dokončení Rokfortu povedala, že chce byť právnička, ani nemohli byť nadšenejší, lenže potom prišlo pre Rose nepríjemné schladenie. Vraj ak chce študovať, musí časť školného uhradiť z vlastného vrecka. Nezostávalo jej nič iné, iba minúť všetok svoj ťažko vydretý zárobok v bistre na školu, takže nemala možnosť ušetriť si niečo. A o tom, že by sa počas univerzity odsťahovala a našla si nejaký podnájom, nemohla ani snívať.

Teraz, keď už mala po škole, síce zarábala, ale zatiaľ kým iba praxuje a nemá ešte vlastnú licenciu, je jej zárobok veľmi blízko tomu, aký mala, keď brigádovala v bistre. Aj za predpokladu, že by sa rozhodla žiť zo vzduchu a dať všetky peniaze na prenájom, by v Londýne za tie peniaze niečo slušné nikdy nenašla. To znamenalo, že minimálne na ďalšie dva roky uviazla v dome svojich rodičov a ich neustáleho tyranizovania.

No kto v jej situácii by neprivítal možnosť opiť sa?

000

Scorpius vôbec nemal v pláne ísť na nejaký trápny vianočný večierok, ale potom čo si uvedomil, že aj to bolo lepšie než sám sedieť zavretý doma v byte a nebodaj sa ešte aj ľutovať, si to rozmyslel. Obliekol sa do jedného zo svojich drahších čiernych oblekov a tmavomodrej košele bez viazanky, avšak nie preto, aby si nabalil nejakú povolnú polonapitú ženskú, ale preto, že mal v charaktere hlboko zakorenenú potrebu vyzerať za každých okolností dobre. Nemohol však poprieť, že rozptýlenie, ktoré by mu mohla niektorá z pracovníčok ministerstva poskytnúť, by sa u neho za iných okolností stretlo s veľkým súhlasom... pravdepodobne dokonca s nadšením, lenže dnes deň pred štedrým večerom, mal na také niečo príliš nostalgickú náladu.

Nechápal, kde sa to v ňom nabralo, pretože on vôbec nebol typ, ktorý by podobné sviatky bral príliš vážne. Tie posledné Vianoce strávil vyjedaním svojich zásob mrazenej pizze a škodoradostne sa zabával tým, že v jednom byte v činžiaku naproti, kde bývali muklovia, pomocou mágie každých desať minút vypol sviečky na stromčeku. Chudáci, nemohli zistiť, kde je chyba. Bola to síce veľmi detinská forma zábavy, pizza sa ani na míle nepribližovala slávnostnému jedlu a na vrchol všetkého bol sám, ale predsa bol úplne spokojný s tým, ako to bolo.

Tento rok to bolo prekvapivo inak. Cítil, že mu niečo chýba a keďže to nebol schopný nijako pomenovať, prišiel k záveru, že to bolo niečo, čo počas Vianoc strávených doma nikdy nezažil. Keď nad tým s pohárom do štvrťky naplneným burbónom premýšľal, zdalo sa, že prišiel k určitému záveru. To, čo doma nikdy nezažil, a to nie iba na Vianoce, bola harmónia a rodinná pohoda.

Premýšľal nad tým, aký je to asi pocit, keď periférne zahliadol nejakú červenú škvrnu, ktorá upútala jeho pozornosť. Otočil sa a pri stole s punčom zahliadol stáť Weasleyovú. Presnejšie Rose Weasleyovú. Weasleyových ženského pohlavia bolo požehnane, a preto ak chcete o niektorej hovoriť, je nevyhnutné použiť aj jej krstné meno.

Scorpius chvíľu pozoroval, ako do seba leje jeden pohár s punčom za druhým a bokom sa opiera o okraj stolíka. Pravdepodobne preto, aby sa nesklátila na zem. Mala na sebe šaty výraznej farby oceánu bez ramienok, v ktorých vyzerala prekvapivo dobre. Prekvapivo preto, lebo keď ešte spolu chodili na Rokfort, nikdy ju nevnímal ako dievča, ktoré by mohlo byť jedného dňa pekné. Vždy to bola proste Weasleyčka, sesternica Albusa a Jamesa Potterových. Iba ďalšia v rade Weasleyových.

Nerozprával sa s ňou veky a aj napriek tomu, že obaja pracovali na ministerstve, takmer ju nevídal. Mohlo by byť príjemné osviežiť si pamäť, premýšľal, kým sledoval jej očividnú snahu opiť sa. Kto vie, prečo sa tak zúfalo snaží nájsť zabudnutie v alkohole... Nebol nijako obzvlášť zvedavý, čo také ju mohlo donútiť k podobnému počítaniu, ale hrozne sa nudil a ísť zistiť pravdu, kým si z nej bude uťahovať, vyznelo celkom zábavne.

Sám pre seba sa uškrnul a s eleganciou jemu vlastnou zoskočil z barovej stoličky.

000

Ďalší dôvod, prečo sa Rose tak oduševnene hrnula k stolíku s punčom, bola jej posledná hádka s rodičmi, ktorá sa odohrala asi minútu predtým, než sa premiestnila na večierok. Jej mama s otcom si totižto mysleli, že v jej dvadsiatich troch rokoch jej ešte majú právo dávať večierku. Prišlo jej to také absurdné, že sa na tom začala schuti smiať, čo jej matku dosť naštartovalo a ona sa následne zmenila na nezastaviteľný vlak všakovakých výčitiek. Takmer vždy, keď sa s nimi takto pochytila, išla si schladiť hlavu a vyžalovať sa k strýkovi Harrymu a tete Ginny, ktorí ju vždy privítali chápavými pohľadmi. Často jej vraveli, že jej mama bola prudérna odjakživa a jej otec... škoda reči.

Svoje litánie zakončila ženská časť Zlatého tria skutočnou perlou. Vraj by si mala uvedomiť, že im tou hádkou kazí Vianoce. Pche! Vôbec to nebola Rose, kto sa začal hádať a aj keby bola... ona možno pokazila jedny Vianoce, ale oni jej kazia celý život. To im však radšej nepovedala a znechutená sa rýchlo odmiestnila na ministerstvo.

Teraz siahala už po piatom pohári, pretože ešte nebola dostatočne opitá na to, aby jej bolo jedno všetko, čo si s rodičmi vykričala do tváre. Bolo to však nanajvýš čudné, pretože pri jej nízkej tolerancii alkoholu by mali štyri poháre bohato stačiť, lenže ako poznala súčasného ministra mágie, bola si istá, že tam dali to najlacnejšie pálené, ktorého by ste museli vypiť raz toľko, aby ste dosiahli vytúžený efekt otupenosti.

Rose si nenápadne popoťahovala šaty dohora, pretože sa nemohla zbaviť pocitu, že jej kvôli absencii ramienok neustále padajú a s nezáujmom sa okolo seba poobzerala. O sekundu na to si názor, že punč je príliš slabý, rozmyslela, pretože jediné vysvetlenie jej očividných vidín, bol alkohol. Nebolo predsa možné, aby naozaj videla Scorpiusa Malfoya. On na podobné akcie nikdy nechodieval a už vôbec nie, ak sa jednalo o vianočný večierok.

Na druhej strane však akosi zapochybovala, že je to iba výplod jej opitej mysle, pretože zazrela, ako ho pár ľudí pozdravilo a on im tým svojim typickým nedbanlivo arogantným spôsobom odkývol na znak, že ich zaregistroval. To by sa jej predsa nemohlo zdať, nie? V tom prípade by ho nevideli aj ostatní hostia.

Dovolila si ho pár sekúnd pozorovať, až kým si neuvedomila, že mieri priamo k stolíku s punčom a teda nevyhnutne aj k nej. Kým to doputovalo do jej už trošku zahmlenej mysle, bolo už príliš neskoro na to, aby sa nenápadne vyparila, a tak zostala na svojom mieste a tvárila sa, že si ho vôbec nevšimla. Keby teraz odišla, navodila by dojem, že pred ním uteká a aj keby bol správny, nebola ochotná nechať ho myslieť si, že je z nej zbabelec, ktorý sa mu bojí postaviť zoči voči.

„Weasleyová, Weasleyová," káravo sa ozval, keď k nej pristúpil, „ak ihneď nepribrzdíš, budeš ležať pod stolom už pred polnocou."

„Och, áno, Malfoy, a tebe to tak veľmi leží na srdci," sarkasticky odpovedala, kým si ho podozrievavo premeriavala spoza pohára. Bolo to už dávno, čo sa s ním naposledy rozprávala, ale veľmi dobre si pamätala, aký druh rozhovoru to vždy bol, a preto niet divu, že sa do toho nijako obzvlášť nehrnula ani tento raz.

„Ani nie," zľahka povedal a ľahostajne pokrčil plecami. „Iba poukazujem na očividné."

„Tak si choď poukazovať na očividné niekam inam. Je síce veľmi malá šanca, že to bude niekoho zaujímať, ale aj tak to môžeš skúsiť."

„Útočná ako vždy." Aj on si vzal jeden prázdny pohár, do ktorého nalial punč. Rovnako ako ona sa oprel o stolík a vtedy v Rose zamrela všetka nádej, že v dohľadnej dobe odíde a nechá ju na pokoji.

Prižmúrila oči a namrzene sa na neho zadívala. „Toto je moje miesto." Hoci si bola vedomá toho, ako detinsky to vyznelo, naozaj to nemohla zastaviť.

„Predplatila si si ho snáď?" spýtal sa s nadvihnutým obočím a pohľadom, ktorý dával jasne najavo, čo si myslí o tom, čo práve vypustila z úst. „Správaš sa ako detsko, Weasleyová."

„A ty mi zase otravuješ život, Malfoy."

Pokrútil hlavou a samoľúbo sa uškrnul. „Momentálne mu skôr pridávam potrebné korenie, nemyslíš? Videl som, že sa tu nudíš k smrti... teda ak nerátam tvoju zábavku v podobe konzumácie každého mililitra punču v tvojom dosahu."

„Prišiel si sem kvôli niečomu konkrétnemu alebo mi iba liezť na nervy?" netrpezlivo sa spýtala Rose, usrkla si zo sladkastej tekutiny a jeho poznámku o jej údajnom prílišnom pití s eleganciou prehliadla.

„Prečo tak nasávaš? Ďalší chlapík ťa pustil k vode?"

Nevedela, čo myslel tým „ďalší", pretože ona už dlhšiu dobu vôbec nerandila – jej práca bola príliš náročná na to, aby si mohla dovoliť mať nejaký vzťah - ale ako ho poznala, bolo pravdepodobné, že to povedal iba preto, aby ju naštval. Pozoruhodne sa mu v tom darilo.

„Nie," odsekla. „V poslednej dobe som s nikým nechodila a odpovedz mi na otázku."

Scorpius nadvihol kútiky do prešibaného úsmevu. „Aha, tak už je to jasné, potom TO musí byť ten dôvod."

V Rose prirodzene vzkypel hnev, pretože táto téma bola pre ňu trochu háklivá. Už dva roky - odvtedy, čo začala pracovať na svojej vlastnej licencii – nikoho dokonca ani nepobozkala, nieto sa nejako viac zblížila a nemohla klamať a povedať, že jej to nechýbalo. Niekedy bývala neuveriteľne osamelá, čo bolo dosť bolestivé a on teraz príde a rýpe do nej. Ale miesto toho, aby sa na neho osopila, svoju zlosť radšej potlačila a iba prevrátila očami.

„Nie, nie je to preto, hoci neviem, prečo ťa to vôbec zaujíma," odmerane odvetila. „Povedz konečne, čo chceš a nechaj ma na pokoji."

„Už som ti to povedal. Videl som, že sa nudíš, tak som sa ťa rozhodol rozptýliť. Nezaškodí pripomenúť si staré dobré časy."

„Staré dobré časy?" zopakovala po ňom Rose a nadvihla obočie. Povedal to tak, ako keby boli v minulosti najlepšími priateľmi. Môžete jej veriť, že od toho mali poriadne ďaleko. „Neviem si predstaviť, že nejaký čas strávený s tebou by mohol byť dobrý. Či už starý alebo nie."

Videla, ako sa spokojne uškrnul. „Ty vždy vieš, ako polichotiť, Ryšavka. Toto mi po celé tie roky po škole chýbalo."

Zamračila sa. Naozaj sa tak pramálo zmenila? Každý ich rozhovor bol veľmi podobný tomuto a ona vedela, že čokoľvek povedal, hovoril iba preto, aby ju vyprovokoval a ona sa dokonca aj po piatich rokoch nechala. Tak ako vždy mu skočila na návnadu, po jeho trefných slovách sa naštvala a reagovala presne tak, ako očakával. Ich slovné potičky by jej vlastne nikdy veľmi nevadili, keby sa len zakaždým netváril tak strašne spokojne. Dostal od nej, čo chcel a dal jej to aj najavo.

Bola vážne stále taká naivná a hlúpa? Taká ľahko manipulovateľná? Och, toto jej na tú depresiu vôbec nepomáhalo. Mať pri sebe Malfoya ju iba vťahovalo hlbšie do temnoty pochmúrnych myšlienok.

„Nevolaj ma Ryšavka," zavrčala pomedzi stisnuté zuby, siahla po ďalšom pohári s punčom a na prvý dúšok vypila polovicu.

Scorpius jej počínanie sledoval, ale tento raz sa netváril pobavene. Čelo mu zbrázdili dve výraznejšie vrásky, keď sa zamračil. „Nemala by si toľko piť, lebo zajtra nevstaneš z postele. A tento raz to myslím vážne."

„A ty sa prečo staráš o moje zajtrajšie vstávanie? Hm? Môže ti to byť úplne jedno."

„Mne to je jedno, ale tebe by nemalo byť."

Rose sa zasmiala, ale takmer sa zhrozila, keď z jej úst vyšiel skôr opileský chichot, no potom sa jej ústa roztiahli do spokojného úsmevu. Konečne to začalo fungovať. Už cítila, ako sa jej vedomie začína kolísať ako loď na rozbúrenom mori a mozog zahalila nepreniknuteľná hmla. Znova sa zasmiala. Bolo také dobré cítiť tú voľnosť.

„Čo sa deje?" podozrievavo sa jej spýtal Malfoy a prezeral si ju.

„Nič." Prehnane energicky pokrčila ramenami.

„Aha." Scorpius ihneď pochopil, o čo ide. „Takže magický nápoj začal zaberať?"

„Magický nápoj. Och, áno, alkohol má naozaj magické účinky. Ja sa vtedy obyčajne cítim ako v bubline."

000

Opretý o okraj stolíka s občerstvením a s nohami pohodlne vystretými pred seba sa díval na tanečný parket, kde sa iba kúsok pred ním v zápale tanca práve vrtela Weasleyová. Chlapa, s ktorým tancovala, Scorpius nepoznal, no bolo vidieť, že si to obaja užívajú. No najmä ten muž, ktorý využil výhodu Rosinej alkoholom omráčenej mysle a teraz jej rukou na stehne zachádzal hore až kamsi pod šaty.

Scorpius sa na nich so založenýmu rukami mračil a premýšľal, či by sa do toho nemal zamiešať. Vedel, alebo si myslel, že vedel, že ak by bola Weasleyová úplne triezva, nikdy by nijakému cudziemu chlapíkovi nedovolila strkať jej ruky pod oblečenie, lenže na druhej strane možno to bolo presne to, čo chcela. Bola tam istá šanca, že sa chcela nechať ohmatávať úplným cudzincom, ale mala na to málo odvahy a preto sa opila. Z jeho uhla pohľadu a vzhľadom na to, čo o nej vedel, to síce nevyzeralo veľmi pravdepodobné, lenže tá možnosť – akokoľvek malá bola – tam jednoducho aj tak bola, takže si vôbec nebol istý, čo robiť.

Jeho dilemu, či sa vmiesiť do ich takmer erotického tanca, vyriešila sama Weasleyová, keď sa od neho zrazu z ničoho nič odtrhla a vykročila ku Scorpiusovi. Pri stole si vzala svoj pohár a odpila si z neho, ale akonáhle tú tekutinu prehltla, zachmúrila sa a zazrela na neho.

„To je voda!"

„Presne tak," sucho povedal. „Potrebuješ pribrzdiť skôr, než sa začneš na tanečnom parkete vyzliekať a jeho použiješ ako striptérsku tyč." Hlavou kývol na jej tanečníka, ktorý si už medzitým stihol vyhliadnuť ďalšiu obeť, ktorej sa dobýval pod oblečenie.

Rose skrčila svoje tmavočervené obočie. „Nie som až taká opitá!"

Možno bola, možno nebola, ale jeho to predsa vôbec nemuselo zaujímať, nie?

„Prosím ťa! Ten zvrhlík ti takmer vliezol rukou do nohavičiek a ty si si to ani nevšimla," vysmieval sa jej a Rose očervenela od zlosti a poníženia.

„Prečo radšej neurobíš nám všetkým láskavosť a nejdeš si radšej vyhrievať svoj zadok k oteckovi a mamičke na Manor? Och, počkať! To predsa nemôžeš urobiť, lebo tvoji drahí rodičia ťa vykopli z domu," zlostne povedala a v duchu sa so zadosťučinením vyškierala. Keď však videla, ako sa jeho výraz zmenil na kamennú masku, postavil sa a priblížil sa úplne k nej, zmeravela a zatajila dych.

Naklonil sa k nej tak blízko, že mohla z jeho tváre a krku cítiť príjemnú sviežu vôňu. „O tom vôbec nič nevieš, Weasleyová, takže radšej nehľadaj, čo si nestratila," zašepkal jej do ucha tvrdým nebezpečným hlasom.

Rose sa po chrbte rozutekali zimomriavky a skôr, než mala možnosť spamätať sa, sa od nej odtiahol a bez slova odišiel preč.

000

Rose si nerozhodne zahrýzla do spodnej pery a zamračila sa na ten blbý punč. Nevypila ho dosť na to, aby teraz necítila kvôli tomu, čo povedala, previnilo, ale bolo ho dosť na to, aby bola schopná povedať niečo také necitlivé. Veľmi dobre vedela, že Malfoy bol nútený odísť z Manoru, pretože jeho rodičia nesúhlasili s tým, že by z neho mal byť auror. Oni chceli, aby pracoval v rodinej firme, ktorá obchodovala s čarodejníckmi cennými papiermi a keď si vybral iné povolanie, dali mu na výber. Buď sa im podvolí alebo odíde z domu.

On si vybral to druhé. Pamätala sa, aká bola užasnutá a ohromená tým, čo spravil. Nikdy by jej ani na um nezišlo, že by bol ochotný vzdať sa všetkého luxusu, v ktorom ho vychovávali, ale on to na jej ohromné prekvapenie spravil. Vtedy ho dokonca na malú chvíľu obdivovala. A teraz mu vo svojej opileckej pochabosti vyhodila na oči, že sa nemôže na Vianoce vrátiť domov, pretože ho rodičia nechcú? Prepánajána, čo mala za problém? Dnes večer jej síce liezol na nervy, pretože ju nechcel nechať na pokoji, ale takéto zaobchádzanie si nezaslúžil.

Zodvihla hlavu, aby sa poobzerala po veľkolepo vyzdobenej hale a našla Malfoya, lenže nikde ho nevidela. Očami pozorne prechádzala po každom čarodejníkovi v miestnosti a po pár minútach sa jej ho konečne podarilo nájsť. Sedel pri bare na vysokej stoličke bez operadla chrbtom k nej. Hlavu si podopieral rukou a druhou sa pravdepodobne pohrával s pohárom naplneným alkoholom. Asi to spôsobil ten pocit viny, ktorý cítila, ale nemohla si pomôcť, aby jej v tej chvíli nepripadal trochu stratený a osamelý. Možno aj smutný. V skratke – bolo to niečo podobné tomu, čo cítila ona sama.

Povzdychla si, odlepila sa od podlahy a v duchu si pripravovala ospravedlňujúcu reč, keď zrazu zbadala, ako k nemu pristúpila vysoká štíhla brunetka v krátkych červených šatách. Oprela sa vedľa neho o bar a žiarivo sa na neho usmievala, kým mu niečo hovorila. Malfoy sa k nej tiež otočil a úsmev jej opätoval.

Rose sa zarazila a už nespravila ani krok. Zostala stáť takmer v prostriedku tanečného parketu a zízala na nich. Vedela, že sa Malfoyovi brunety páčili, pretože asi pred rokov sa po pár mesiacoch chodenia rozišiel s Rachel Channingovou, jej bývalou kolegyňou, ktorá sa potom presťahovala do Austrálie a ona bola hnedovláska. S červenovláskou však nikdy nechodil.

Pevne stisla pery, ale potom nad sebou naštvane prevrátila očami. Hlúpa. Blbá krava! Prečo na niečo také vôbec pomyslela? Čo je jej do toho, že sa mu nepáčia červenovlásky?

Otočila sa na podpätku a nazúrene sa rútila späť k svojmu miestu pri stolíku s punčom. Bola na seba taká hrozne nahnevaná! Jeden punč si vzala a všetok ho vypila naraz. Chvíľu počkala, ale potom záporne pokrútila hlavou. Nie, rozhodne to nebolo dosť. Vzala druhý pohár a zopakovala to.

Prázdny pohár položila na stôl, zvrtla sa, aby sa znova zadívala k baru a dúfala, že tam tá hnedovlasá ozruta už nebude, ale ona tam stále stála. Jednu ruku mala položenú na Malfoyovom pleci a druhou sa koketne pohrávala s pohárom so zlatistou tekutinou, ktorú si pravdepodobne objednala iba preto, aby urobila dojem. Rose prižmúrila oči. Jednoducho sa nemohla zbaviť pocitu, že jej to dievča berie niečo, čo je jej. To ona tam mala stáť a Malfoy si mal doberať svojimi dotieravými komentármi ju a nie tú vychrtlú žirafu. K nej predsa prišiel skôr a ona ho videla prvá!

Keď si Rose uvedomila, že úplne absurdne žiarli na to, že sa Scorpius nerozpráva s ňou, ale s nejakou inou, zdesene nad sebou pokrútila hlavou. Keby tá myšlienka nebola tak šialene tragická, možno by sa na tom dobre zasmiala, ale v tej chvíli jej to nepripadalo vtipné. A aspoň videla, že toho alkoholu už vypila viac, než bolo nutné. Chvíľu tam ešte postávala, znudene sa obzerala okolo seba, lenže zistila, že tam ju zrejme už žiadna zábava nečaká. Predtým, než sa k nej pridal Malfoy, jej opíjanie sa pripadalo zábavné, ale keď odišiel a ona zostala sama, zrazu sa cítila opustená a zmenila názor.

Zachmúrila sa a zoborila pohľad do podlahy. Dotieravý Malfoy! Kým sa k nej nepriblížil, všetko bolo v poriadku. Zvrtla sa, vykročila, ale jej odchod zastavil náhly stret s nejakou osobou. Podráždene zodvihla hlavu a v tej osobe spoznala chlapíka, s ktorým tancovala predtým, než urazila Malfoya.

„Och, pardón," zamumlala.

„Ach, to si ty. Zatancuješ si?" spýtal sa jej skôr, než pokračovala v chôdzi, ale ona pokrútila hlavou.

„Vďaka, ale nie. Som na odchode." Podarilo sa jej ešte vykúzliť chabý ospravedlňujúci úsmev, ale potom ho už rýchlo obišla a zamierila k šatniam.

000

Rose bolo úplne jasné, že v takomto stave sa domov nemôže vrátiť. Jej rodičia boli totálni pomätenci, takže bolo pravdepodobné, že keď neprišla do stanovenej hodiny, budú ju netrpezlivo čakať v obývačke pri krbe s krvilačnými výrazmi na tvárach. Keby bola ešte k tomu aj opitá, vojna s Voldemortom by bolo nič oproti tomu, čo by sa rozpútalo v ich malom domčeku.

Pomaly kráčala ulicami Londýna a plne sa sústredila na dôstojnú a najmä beznehodovú chôdzu. Ísť rovno by v jej prípade bolo dosť zložité, aj keby nemala topánky na nemožne vysokom opätku, takže snaha robiť opatrné kroky zamestnávala všetku jej pozornosť. Možno to bol dôvod, že nezačula, ako sa na takmer prázdnej ulici za ňou niekto náhli. Bola ešte v čarodejníckej časti mesta, ktorá bývala na rozdiel od muklovského Londýna v noci zvyčajne úplne pokojná, no ona si aj tak nevšimla zbesilé kroky, ktoré ju prenasledovali. Spamätala sa až vtedy, keď ju niekto schmatol za lakeť a rýchlosť, s ktorou ju otočil, jej takmer podlomila nohy obuté v ihličkách. Rose sa zasknísala, stisk na jej lakti zosilnel a pomohol jej znovu nadobudnúť rovnováhu.

„Tak tu si," povedal potichu mužský hlas, ktorý ju prinútil zadívať sa mu do tváre. Jej predpoklad sa splnil, bol to ten chlap, s ktorým tancovala a do ktorého pred odchodom vrazila.

Nasledoval ju, keď odišla z večierku? Ale prečo? Rose bola skôr zvedavá než vystrašená, čo spôsobil zrejme alkohol kolujúci v jej tele. Človek ako on – vysoký, tmavovlasý s peknými modrými očami a príťažlivou tvárou – jej nepripadal nijako nebezpečne, hoci niekde v kútiku jej mysle pretrvával tieň poznatku, že každého muža, ktorý sa k nej takýmto spôsobom priblíži v noci v prázdnej uličke, by mala považovať za nebezpečného. To však jej opité ja nehodlalo brať do úvahy a ona sa mu nebojácne pozrela do očí.

„Ty? Hľadal si ma? Snáď som si tam niečo nezabudla?" rapotala a rýchlo hmatala, či má vo vreckách kabáta prútik, priehľadný lesk na pery a pár bankoviek, keby si potrebovala vziať taxík. Zdalo sa, že všetko je na svojom mieste.

Muž sa pobavene usmial a ona si fascinovane pomyslela, že si doteraz nevšimla chutné jamky na jeho lícach. „Nie, nič si si nezabudla, ale naozaj som ťa hľadal."

„Prečo?"

Nonšalantne pokrčil ramenami. „Vyzerala si trochu stratene a unudene. Pomyslel som si, že by som ti mohol pomôcť trochu sa zabaviť."

Rose sa milo usmiala, ale pokrútila hlavou. „Je to veľmi lákavá ponuka, ale už musím ísť domov." Vedela si predstaviť, čo za zábavu má asi na mysli, ale ona fakt chcela ísť iba domov.

Chcela sa od neho odtiahnuť, no on stále držal jej lakeť a nepustil ju. „Možno by som ťa vedel presvedčiť," zapriadol, čelom sa oprel o jej a ona si pomyslela, ako dobre vonia. To si predtým nevšimla.

Z úst mu vychádzal horúci vzduch, ktorý ju šteklil na hornej pere a na nose a keď pohol hlavou, to horké pohladenie sa presúvalo po jej líci, kým sa jeho pery neprisali k jej sánke. Zatvorila oči, zatajila dych a usmiala sa. Pocity, ktoré sa cez alkoholový opar dostávali do jej vedomia, boli síce niekoľkokrát filtrované a tlmené, ale aj tak príjemné.

Chvíľu ho nechala, nech ju bozkáva na tvár, no potom sa odtiahla. „Stačí. Keď som povedala, že musím ísť domov, nerobila som si srandu."

„Ešte chvíľu," zaprosil a krátko ju pobozkal na pery. „Iba chvíľku."

Podvolila sa. Prečo by aj nie? Ten pocit bol božský a ona mala právo aspoň chvíľu si vychutnávať jeho pozornosť, veď podobné maznanie nezažila doslova roky. Cítila, ako jej jeho ruky putujú po páse, na zadok a on si ju pritískal k svojmu vysokému pevnému telu.

Jej kabát a tenká látka šiat sa začínala kĺzať hore po stehnách, avšak Rose sa spamätala až vo chvíli, keď jeho prsty objavili lem nohavičiek. Poplašene ho chytila za ruku a odtiahla od neho hlavu.

„Poď," povedal chrapľavým hlasom, z ktorého sa zachvela, pretože vedela, čo znamená. „Neďaleko je malý hotel."

Potiahol ju za ruku, ale ona zaborila opätky do kamennej dlažby. „Nie," vyjachtala. „Povedala som ti, že musím ísť domov. Mala som tam už dávno byť, rodičia si o mňa určite robia starosti. Ak sa hneď nevrátim, vyberú sa ma hľadať," skúšala mu nahnať strach a vymaniť sa z jeho objatia, ale on ju nepustil a iba sa zasmial.

„Nebuď hlúpa, si predsa veľké dievča. Určite ťa nebudú hľadať."

„Budú!" povedala rázne, vytrhla sa mu, ale stihla urobiť iba jeden krok a on sa za ňou už načahoval.

Rose sa mu jednou rukou zaprela do hrude, aby si ju nemohol úplne pritiahnuť k sebe a pobozkať a druhou sa snažila vytiahnuť prútik. Keď však nahmatala iba prázdne vrecko, zmocnila sa jej panika. Kde je jej prútik? Ako to, že ho nemá? Ešte pred pár minútami ho mala, to by mohla odprisahať!

„Nehľadáš náhodou toto?" spýtal sa jej násilník samoľúbim a trochu posmešným tónom a v ruke sa mu objavil jej prútik. Rose zhíkla a chňapla po ňom, ale on bol vyšší než ona, hoci mala na sebe topánky s osem centimetrovým opätkom. „Tak poď, ideme."

To nemohla dovoliť. Už úplne triezva si uvedomovala, že keď sa takto vzpiera, to posledné miesto, kam by ju chcel vziať, je hotel s množstvom svedkov. Pravdepodobne plánuje zaviesť ju do nejakej temnej zapadnutej uličky a to sa v žiadnom prípade nemohlo stať. Tu ešte mala nejakú nádej, že ich niekto uvidí a pomôže jej, ale ak by ju odvliekol, bola by stratená.

„Pusti ma!" vykríkla z plných pľúc a chcela k tomu pridať ešte aj „pomóc", ale skôr, než sa stihla znova nadýchnuť, na jej ústa dopadla jeho ruka. Stisol ju tak pevne, až mala pocit, že jej rozdrví sánku.

„No tak, buď dobré dievča. Chcel som ti dopriať pohodlie postele, lebo sa mi páčiš, ale ak nechceš, môžem ťa oprieť o múr a pretiahnuť aj tu," šepkal jej do ucha drsným, smrteľne vážnym hlasom. Z jeho tónu sa jej úplne roztriasli nohy a v hrdle mala úplne sucho.

V tej chvíli jej došlo, že toto naozaj nie je žiadny žart. On to myslel naozaj, naozaj vážne a ona bola priopitá a bez prútika, s minimálnou šancou, že sa jej dostane od niekoho pomoci. Merlin, prečo bola taká sprostá a nechala ho, nech ju bozkáva! Prečo len neutiekla, keď ešte mala možnosť?

Práve vtedy, keď jej strachom stuhlo úplne celé telo, sa za nimi ozval tvrdý a veľmi nebezpečne znejúci hlas. „Byť tebou, nechal by som ju na pokoji."

Hoci Rose ho ešte nikdy nepočula takto hovoriť, vedela že je to Malfoy. Pravdepodobne to bol hlas, ktorý používal pri svojej práci. Musela uznať, že keby jej tento hlas prikazoval, aby sa vzdala a odhodila prútik stranou, veľmi rýchlo by to urobila.

Počuť ho v tej chvíli úplnej beznádeje spôsobilo, že srdce jej v hrudi takmer začalo poletovať. Vedela, že keď tu bol on, bola v bezpečí. Bol predsa auror. Bola si istá, že ju z tej kaše dostane.

Ten chlap sa spolu s ňou pomaly otočil, ale keďže ju držal tvárou k sebe, ona Malfoya vidieť nemohla. „Do tohto ťa nič nie je, tak vypadni," naštvane povedal.

„Vieš, kto to je?"

„Čože?"

„Vieš, kto to je?" pokojne zopakoval Malfoy a keď sa odpoveď nedostavila, pokračoval. „Volá sa Rose Weasleyová. To meno ti snáď niečo hovorí, nie? Je dcéra Rona Weasleyho a Hermiony Grangerovej a neter Harryho a Ginny Potterových."

Začula, ako násilník sťažka preglgol. „No a?" opýtal sa, ale hlas sa mu takmer triasol a slová boli neisté. Všetko jeho sebavedomie sa v okamihu kamsi odplavilo.

„Ak jej niečo urobíš, ak jej skrivíš iba jeden, jediný vlások na hlave, tí štyria v rátene celého Weasleyovského klanu a všetkých ministerských aurorov ťa budú štvať ako prašivého psa. A ver mi, že nech sa pred nimi ukryješ kamkoľvek, nájdu ťa a potom z teba nezostane ani toľko, aby ťa mohli identifikovať."

Teraz, keď bola Rose už o niečo pokojnejšia a vedela, že sa jej nič nestane, si znova začala nadávať do hlupáň. Prečo to nenapadlo jej? Prečo jej ani na um nezišlo povedať, ako sa volá a spomenúť všetky rodinné zväzky, ktoré má so slávnymi čarodejníkmi? Keby nebola taká hlupaňa, mohla sa z toho vyvliecť aj sama.

„Pusti ju a daj obe ruky nad hlavu," prikázal mu Malfoy. Rose ani nebola prekvapená, keď násilník urobil, čo mu prikázal.

„Weasleyová," oslovil ju, ale ona sa bála obrátiť hlavu a stratiť tak násilníka z dohľadu. Malfoy to však ani nečakal a pokračoval. „Vezmi mu oba prútiky, potom sa otoč a kráčaj ku mne."

Keď si s trhnutím vzala oba prútiky, odstúpila od neho, rýchlo sa zvrtla a prebehla tých pár metrov k Malfoyovi. Postavila sa za jeho plece a hoci jej už nič nehrozilo a nemusela sa báť, schmatla ho zo zadu za čieny kabát.

„Chceš ho udať?" spýtal sa zrazu a hlavu mierne potočil na stranu smerom k nej.

„Čože?" opýtala sa, pretože ju to prekvapilo.

„Chceš podať trestné oznámenie? Napadol ťa, vzal ti prútik a chcel ťa znásilniť. Som auror, môžem ho zatknúť."

„Och," vydýchla Rose a rýchlo premýšľala, ale potom pokrútila hlavou. „Nie, chcem len, aby odišiel a už nikdy sa ku mne nepriblížil."

„Si si istá?" Hoci videla len časť jeho profilu, zazrela, ako sa mu stiahlo čelo a on sa zachmúril.

„Áno."

„Dobre teda," neochotne povedal a vzal si od nej jeho prútik. „Teraz ti hodím prútik. Vezmeš si ho a vypadneš odtiaľto. Som auror, takže radšej nič neskúšaj. Zaklial by som ťa skôr, než by si si stihol rozmyslieť, aké kúzlo na mňa použiješ."

Malfoy mu hodil k nohám prútik, on sa zohol a vzal si ho.

„Hej!" vykríkol ešte Scorpius a tmavovlasý muž sa na neho obozretne zahľadel. „Toto ešte nie je koniec," povedal a hrozba v jeho hlase donútila zachvieť sa ešte aj Rose.

Keď zostali na ulici iba oni dvaja, Malfoy sa k nej konečne otočil a prútik si zastrčil do vrecka. Rose sa na neho unavene zadívala. Mala strašnú chuť vrhnúť sa mu do náručia a nechať sa upokojujúco objímať, ale výraz na jeho tvári ju prikoval k chodníku.

Vôbec sa na ňu nepozeral s ľútosťou v očiach, v jeho pohľade dokonca nebola ani starosť či súcit. Bol tam hnev. Hneval sa na ňu!

„Ďakujem," potichu zamrmlala a sklopila pohľad, pretože jeho výraz ju úplne zneistil. „Ako... ako si sa sem vôbec dostal?"

„Videl som, ako si odišla z večierku a tiež som videl, že ťa ten chlap nasledoval. Nepripadalo by mi to nijako nezvyčajné, keby sa ešte medzi dverami naposledy neobzrel, ako keby sa uisťoval, že ho nikto nevidí odchádzať. To mi prišlo čudné, a tak som ho sledoval. Keď som videl, ako sa tam muchlujete," pohŕdavo zo seba vypľul, akoby ho to slovo pálilo na jazyku, „ zvrtol som sa a takmer som odišiel, ale potom som ťa počul vykríknuť."

Rose sa zahanbene začervenala a pod tiahou jeho intenzívneho pohľadu prestúpla z nohy na nohu.

„Choď domov, Weasleyová. A radšej sa tam ihneď premiestni, aby sa ti nestala po ceste nejaká podobná nehoda," posmešne povedal. Rose tento raz zodvihla pohľad a prižmúrila oči.

„Vieš, práve som prežila dosť nepríjemný zážitok, takže by si mohol byť ku mne trochu milý. Koniec–koncov, si auror, také niečo by si mal robiť automaticky!" pobúrene vyhŕkla. „Správaš sa, ako keby si si myslel, že si za to môžem sama."

On bol ticho. Iba na ňu otrávene hľadel, kým jej začínalo dochádzať, že možno to je presne to, čo si myslí.

„To si zo mňa robíš srandu, nie?" tlmene vydýchla.

„Keby si ho bola hneď poslala do čerta, nič z tohto by sa nestalo. Ale ty nie! Musela si sa s ním najprv olizovať."

Naozaj na neho chcela poriadne nakričať za tú jeho nikdy nekončiacu zadubenosť, ale keď už sa nadychovala, rozmyslela si to. Nebude tu zo seba robiť blázna a ponižovať sa jačaním naňho rovno na ulici. Odmerane na neho zazrela.

„Ak si to naozaj myslíš, tak si potom my dvaja už nemáme čo povedať!" vyhŕkla, obišla ho a vykročila po chodníku.

Zapadla do prvého baru, ktorý zbadala. Predsa len toho alkoholu ešte nebolo dosť.

000

Keď vošla do útulne vyzerajúcej krčmy – vyzeralo to viac ako krčma než bar – bola zrejme stále ešte dosť mimo, pretože si od barmana vypýtala vianočný punč a keď sa na ňu pozeral ako na blánza, chvíľu jej ani nedochádzalo, čo urobila zle. Potom pochopila, že už na žiadnom večierku nie je a v krčme v žiadnom prípade niečo ako punč nemajú. Objednala si teda vodku a po dvoch pohárikoch sa šok z toho, čo sa stalo, prejavil naplno.

Jej vzlyky, hoci sa ich snažila skrývať, si všimol postarší, no sympatický barman a so súcitným pohľadom jej podal balíček papierových vreckoviek. Rose ich s vďakou prijala a vysmrkala sa. No nebolo ironické, že ešte aj úplne neznámy človek jej v tento moment prejavil viac empatie ako Malfoy za celý život?

Vedela, že by ju to vôbec nemalo prekvapiť, pretože so Scorpiusom Malfoyom nikdy nemala veľmi dobrý vzťah, ale tu nešlo iba o to, že k nej hneď nebežal a nesnažil sa ju utešiť. Keby to bolo iba v tom, nebola by z toho taká vyvedená z miery. Ju zranilo, ako sa na ňu potom díval. V očiach mal znechutenie a ona presne vedela, čo si o nej myslel. Ak bola dostatočne ľahká na to, aby sa takým spôsobom na ulici zabávala s cudzím chlapíkom, to, čo sa jej stalo, si zaslúžila. Tým, že potom iba mlčal a nevyvrátil jej domnieku, iba potvrdil jej podozrenie.

„Nebola to tvoja chyba."

Rose zmeravela a okamžite sa prestala bezmyšlienkovite hrať s prázdnymi pohármi. Popotiahla nosom a keďže vodka začala účinkovať, prestala cítiť potrebu maskovať svoj plač.

„Myslel si si to, Malfoy. Preto si bol taký naštvaný," povedala prázdnym hlasom, ale neotočila sa k nemu. Na čo aj? Nepotrebovala vidieť jeho peknú tvár skrútenú vo výraze pohŕdania alebo – čo by bolo ešte oveľa horšie – falošnej ľútosti.

Počula, ako si povzdychol a posadil sa na barovú stoličku vedľa nej. „Nie, naozaj si nemyslím, že si za to zodpovedná."

„Tak prečo si sa na mňa nahneval?"

„Lebo si odišla z večierku sama, aj keď si bola opitá. Lebo si sa s tým chlapíkom cumlala v prázdnej uličke, hoci si si mala uvedomiť, aké je to nebezpečné, keď ho vôbec nepoznáš. Lebo si kvôli svojej hlúposti ohrozila svoj život a keby som nemal pocit, že niečo nie je v poriadku a nešiel za vami, mohlo to dopadnúť naozaj zle."

Toto ju neupokojilo. Nepotvrdil to náhodou práve? Nepotvrdil, že je to jej chyba?

„Takže za to môžem ja! Moja hlúposť si o to koledovala, nie?" naštvane vyhŕkla a otočila sa k nemu celým telom. Alkohol menil jej nálady rýchlejšie, ako sa menilo počasie. Viac nebola otrasená hrozným zážitkom, teraz už iba zúrila.

„Nie! Zle si ma pochopila..."

„Myslím, že som ťa pochopila veľmi dobre," prerušila ho Rose a meravo sa vystrela na barovej stoličke.

Scorpius si nad jej útočným správaním hlboko povzdychol. „Pozri, Weasleyová, nemala si byť taká neopatrná, to musíš uznať aj ty. To však neznamená, že si myslím, že si si to zaslúžila alebo že za to môžeš ty. Na vine je ten chlapík," dohováral jej a sledoval, ako sa od neho odvrátila a tupo zíza na tmavozelený povrch pultu. Keď barmana požiadala o ďalší pohárik vodky, Scorpius ju rázne prerušil a na zvalitého muža vrhol varovný pohľad.

„Na dnes máš už dosť," chlácholivo povedal. Nechcel, aby sa znova rozčertila a chcela urobiť pravý opak toho, čo jej hovorí. Skĺzol zo stoličky a jednou rukou ju objal okolo pása, aby pomohol dole aj jej. „Poďme. Myslím, že to, čo teraz potrebuješ najviac, je posteľ."

Prekvapilo ho, keď neprotestovala, poddala sa jemnému tlaku jeho ruky a kráčala s ním ku vchodu. Vonku sa otočil čelom k nej a chvíľu študoval jej tvár. „Choď domov."

Rose by to naozaj milerada urobila, pretože na jeden večer mala dobrodružstva už vyše hlavy. Rada by sa zvalila do svojej postele a zachumlala do prikrývok, ale nebolo to také jednoduché. Sklonila hlavu, nechala svoje dlhé vlasy milosrdne skryť rumenec, ktorý sa jej rozliezal po lícach. „Nemôžem," zamraučala. „Ak by som sa teraz premiestnila, polovica môjho tela by pri mojom šťastí skončila s najväčšou pravdepodobnosťou v Kambodži."

Scorpius potlačil smiech, ale jemný úsmev na perách si nedokázal odpustiť. Koniec - koncov, veď sa na neho aj tak nedívala. Chvíľu pobavene sledoval, ako má skrúšene zvesenú hlavu, kým prehovoril. „Môžem sa s tebou premiestniť k vášmu domu alebo pôjdeme do muklovskej časti a zoženiem ti taxík."

Ona však záporne pokrútila hlavou. „Nie, nemôžem ísť domov," zopakovala.

„Prečo?" nechápal.

„Jednoducho nemôžem. Som opitá a... a nechcem sa znova pohádať s mamou."

„Pohádať sa s mamou?" zopakoval po nej, kým ona sa tvárila ako kôpka nešťastia.

„Ona je cvok, Malfoy, ver mi! Ešte v dvadsiatich troch mi dáva večierku! A keď ma naposledy videla opitú, besnila horšie ako hurikán. Určite ma bude doma čakať. Keby som mala kam, hneď by som odsťahovala z domu."

Scorpius sa po jej slovách zamračil. Bolo jasné, že domov nepôjde, ale čo s ňou mal potom robiť?

„Máš dosť početnú rodinu, som si istý, že niekto sa ťa ujme."

Rose záporne pokrútila hlavou. „James s Albusom sú ešte určite na oslave a ostatní moji bratranci a sesternice bývajú buď vo Francúzsku alebo ešte u svojich rodičov."

„Nemohla by si ísť k jednému zo svojich strýkov?"

„Iste že mohla, ale nie o pol druhej v noci!"

Zdalo sa, že skončili v slepej uličke. Domov zjavne ísť nechcela a nikoho zo svojej rodiny nebola ochotná prepadnúť uprostred noci. Aj keby prehliadol fakt, že bola zase opitá, nemohol ju nechať túlať sa v noci po meste úplne samú, obzvlášť nie po tom, čo sa stalo. Vedel, čo musel urobiť, pretože to bola jediná možnosť, ktorá mu zostávala, ale aj tak váhal a hodnú chvíľu iba hľadel, ako tam pred ním stojí a tvári sa úplne odovzdane. Ako keby čakala, že ten problém za ňu vyrieši on. A Scorpius vedel, že sa to napokon aj stane.

„Do pekla," zamrmlal si popod nos a zhlboka do seba nasal vzduch, ako keby sa pripravoval na nejaký súboj. „Môžeš ísť ku mne. Spravím ti kávu a keď vytriezvieš, pôjdeš domov, jasné?"

Nemohol uveriť, že Weasleyová mlčí a naozaj zvažuje, či jeho ponuku prijať alebo nie, pretože iná alternatíva tu aj tak nebola. Nakoniec však prikývla, ale najčudnejšie na tom bolo, ako sa mu po jej súhlase uľavilo.

„Dobre," pípla, nechala ho, nech ju chytí nad lakľom a spolu sa premiestnili do jeho bytu.

000

Malfoyov byt nebol veľmi veľký, ale zato celkom pekne zariadený. Samozrejme, blondiak mal prirodzene dobrý vkus, ktorý sa u Malfoyovcov určite dedil z generácie na generáciu dlhé roky, takže ju to neprekvapilo. Všade prevládala typicky mužská čierno-biela kombinácia, ktorá sa jej zdala síce chladná, ale k nemu to nejako pasovalo.

Usadil ju na čiernu koženú pohovku a kým jej varil kávu v kuchyni, ktorá bola spojená s obývačkou, po očku ju sledoval. Bola pohodlne opretá, čierny kabát mala položený vedľa seba a hlavu mala odovzdane položenú na operadle. Vyzerala, akoby spala a Scorpius sa na jej bezvládne telo spoza pultu zamračil. Takéto starosti naozaj nepotreboval. Prečo ju vôbec vzal k sebe? Mal ju tam nechať. Lenže na svoju vlastnú smolu on nebol ten typ, ktorý by ponechal relatívne bezbrannú ženu svojmu osudu.

„Tu máš kávu," povedal Scorpius a šálku položil na skenený stolík s razanciou, ktorá nebola nutná. Rose sa pri tom hluku, čo narobil, strhla a otvorila oči. Chvíľu si ho zmätene prezerala, ale napokon na načiahla po šálke.

„Vďaka." Odpila si a okamžite zvraštila obrvy. „Silná," povedala a on sa uškrnul.

„Takže, je to u vás doma až také zlé?" spýtal sa po chvíli a Rose sa na neho pozrela. Prikývla, odvrátila sa od neho a povzdychla si.

„Dokonca ešte horšie. Už neviem, ako to tam mám vydržať. Necháp ma zle, ja svojich rodičov milujem, ale v poslednej dobe to fakt preháňajú. Stále majú pocit, že majú právo správať sa ku mne ako k decku. Už dávno som dospelá, pre Merlina, nemôžu ma neustále takto komandovať!"

Scorpius na ňu ohromene civel. Vedel, že za normálnych okolností by ho pravdepodobne poslala niekam, kde slnko nesvieti a povedala by mu, aby staral o seba. So svojimi problémami by sa mu nikdy nezverila, čo znamenalo, že z nej stále hovoril alkohol. Bol však zvláštne rád, že sa mu zdôverila, hoci to nebolo z vlastnej vôle.

„A tvoji dvaja bratranci? Albus s Jamesom predsa bývajú sami."

„Áno," pritakala, „ale v malinkom jednoizbovom byte. Ak by som sa tam chcela nasťahovať, musela by som byť schopná poskladať sa do trúby, pretože tam by som pravdepodobne musela spávať," povedala Rose a mračila sa, ako keby mala tú scénu priamo pred očami. Scorpius sa na jej výraze zasmial.

„A čo Potter? Myslím tvojho strýka. Nepremýšľala si nad tým, že by si sa ho opýtala, či by si s nimi nemohla načas zostať?"

Rose trhla ramenami a odpila si z horúcej tekutiny. Jej čelo sa znova nesúhlasne zamračilo. „Ale áno, premýšľala, lenže to má hneď niekoľko háčikov. S Lily nevychádzam bohvieako dobre a keby sme my dve museli spolu bývať, bolo by to ako z blata do kaluže. Ale aj keby som Lily zniesla, nemohla by som to urobiť. Mamu s otcom by určite hrozne bolelo, že sa cítim lepšie s tetou a strýkom ako s vlastnými rodičmi. To im predsa nemôžem urobiť."

Scorpius na ňu chvíľu skúmavo hľadel a pozoroval, ako si zamyslene zíza do lona. „Prečo si teda neprenajmeš nejakú lacnú garzonku?"

Červenovláska sa neveselo zasmiala. „Pri mojom plate, ak sa to tak dá nazvať, si môžem dovoliť akurát tak krabicu pod mostom. Ešte stále nemám vlastnú licenciu, Malfoy, iba praxujem a ako praktikantka nedostávam veľa. Keď tak nad tým premýšľam, som rada, že mi dajú vôbec niečo," povedala Rose a v duchu sa čudovala, prečo mu to všetko rozpráva. Zrejme bola ešte stále príliš opitá na to, aby sa dokázala brzdiť.

Keď si to uvedomila, uľavilo sa jej, že si Scorpius sadol v rozumnej vzdialenosti od nej. Jej úsudok bol zjavne silne ovplyvnený alkoholom a Rose vedela, že z palety rôznych stavov vyvolaných pitím, sa u nej dosť často objavovalo zvýšenie libida. V takých prípadoch vôbec neručila za to, čo môže vyviesť, a keď sa tak dívala na jeho neuveriteľne dokonalé črty tváre, bola si toho vedomá ešte oveľa viac.

Radšej sa od neho odvrátila.

„Ehm," ozval sa do ticha Scorpius a odkašľal si. „Ak sa obávaš ísť teraz domov, môžeš prespať u mňa na pohovke." Nechápal, prečo jej to navrhol, pretože mať na svojej pohovke zmyselnú červenovlásku bolo to posledné, čo potreboval, ale ten príval slov, ktorý sa mu valil z úst, nemohol nijako zastaviť.

Rose sa k nemu prekvapene otočila a hodnotila ho pohľadom. „Myslíš to vážne?" Jej tón jasne naznačoval, že o tom pochybuje.

Prikývol.

„Och!" zarazene vyhŕkla. „Vďaka, ale to nie je nutné. Musím sa svojim problémom postaviť čelom."

Scorpius iba pokrčil ramenami a odvrátil sa od nej. Vôbec mu neprekážalo, že odmietla. Vôbec! Vlastne sa mu uľavilo. Veď kto by chcel mať na krku votrelca, ako je Weasleyová?

„Ako dlho bude ešte trvať, kým získaš licenciu?" spýtal sa po chvíli ticha.

Rose sa zaškľabila. „Pol roka, dlhočizného útrpného pol roka." Zmĺkla a na chvíľu si dovolila predstaviť si tých dlhých šesť mesiacov neznesiteľného teroru. No, slovo teror možno nebolo až tak vhodné, pretože to nebolo zase až také zlé. Ibaže postupom času ju správanie rodičov začalo tak dráždiť, že sa to ledva dalo zniesť. Občas ich dokonca podozrievala, že to robili iba preto, lebo vedeli, ako veľmi ju to rozčuľovalo.

Ach, tak veľmi si priala bývať so strýkom Harrym a tetou Ginny, ktorí boli omnoho rozumnejší a tolerantnejší. Pochybovala, že Albus, James a Lily vedeli, aké majú šťastie.

„Weasleyová!"

Rose sa strhla a zízala na blondiaka. „Áno?"

„Pýtal som sa ťa, či chceš čaj alebo možno niečo chladené. Zdá sa, že moja káva ti nechutí," pobavene dodal a hlavou kývol na hrnček nedopitej tekutiny položený na stole.

„Tá káva by nechutila vôbec nikomu, Malfoy, ale nie, nič si neprosím."

„A čo tak niečo na jedenie? Nie si hladná?"

„Nie," odpovedala a záporne pokrútila hlavou. „Vďaka, ale nie som hladná." Jeho prekvapujúca pohostinnosť ju miatla. To posledné, čo od neho čakala, bola takáto starostlivosť. Vôbec to nedávalo zmysel a to najmä preto, že sa k nemu dnes na večierku správala tak hrozne. Keď si na to spomenula, zistila, že sa mu ešte nemala možnosť ospravedlniť. Vedela, že by to mala čo najskôr napraviť.

Vstala. „Musím ísť. Myslím, že už by som mala byť schopná bezpečne sa premiestniť domov."

Kráčala ku vchodovým dverám, ale skôr než ich otvorila sa ešte otočila k nemu. Inštinktívne edela, že ju nasledoval, a tak keď sa zvrtla, nebola prekvapená, že ho našla stáť za sebou.

„Vďaka, Malfoy," hovorila, kým si obliekala kabát, „nikdy by som si nemyslela, že by si mohol byť ku mne taký... normálny. Zjavne som sa mýlila."

Scorpius sa zaksichtil. „Za málo, Weasleyová. Len sa, prosím, nabudúce nemuchluj uprostred noci v prázdnej uličke s prvým mizerným chumajom, ktorého stretneš."

Rose tie slová najprv urazili, pretože ich povedal smrteľne vážnym tónom, ale potom si vďaka jeho jemne mykajúcim kútikom úst uvedomila, že ju iba naťahoval a v skutočnosti ju už nekarhá. To už mali za sebou.

„Sľubujem, že si dám nabudúce pozor," povedala s náznakom humoru v hlase a na chvíľu zaváhala, ale vedela, čo musela spraviť. Zhlboka sa nadýchla. „A ešte niečo... ospravedlňujem sa za to, čo som ti povedala na večierku. Chcel si mi iba pomôcť a ja som nemala právo byť k tebe taká hrubá."

Vedela, že to musí vyzerať hlúpo, ale aj napriek tomu nedokázala zabrániť tomu, aby sa jej na lícach rozlial nelichotivý rumenec. Áno, hanbila sa za svoje správanie, ale on to nemusel vedieť. Stačilo, že priznala, že ju to mrzí.

Videla, že sa Scorpius najprv zatváril prekvapene, ale potom sa jeho výraz zmenil a on iba ľahostajne pokrčil plecami. Odvrátil od nej zrak. „Nie si prvá, ktorá mala v mojej prítomnosti podobné komentáre."

Nebola prvá. Tým chcel povedať, že si na to už zvykol? Zvykol si na podobné kruté slová, aké vyriekla ona? Nevedela prečo, ale nepotešilo ju to. Skôr by povedala, že ju to nahnevalo a podľa toho, ako sa od nej odvrátil, predpokladala, že ani jemu to nebolo tak jedno, ako predstieral. Ale nehodlala sa tým viacej zaoberať. Ona mala predsa dosť vlastných problémov, s ktorými sa musela vysporiadať.

„Dobrú noc," povedala napokon po chvíli rozpačitého ticha. Zvrtla sa a siahla po kľučke, ale keď sa na tom kúsku kovu stretla jej jemná pokožka s jeho elegantnou rukou, stuhla a okamžite svoju ruku odtiahla. Nedokázala popísať, čo sa v tej chvíli stalo alebo prečo bol ten banálny dotyk taký iný, elektrizujúci. Zastihlo ju to nepripravenú a úplne ju to ochromilo.

Pomaly váhavo sa otočila a ohromene sa na neho zadívala. Keď to urobila, zistila, že v jeho očiach sa zračí rovnaký ak nie väčší šok, aký cítila ona sama. Nerozumela tomu, čo sa stalo, ale aj napriek tomu, že tam mlčky stáli už dobrých pár sekúnd, nemala na premýšľanie o tom žiadny priestor. Všetkých jej myšlienok sa odrazu zmocnilo vedomie jeho prítomnosti, blízkosti. Stál tak tesne pri nej, až mohla rozoznať pár nevýrazných malých pieh, ktoré sa prekvapivo usadili v oblasti koreňa jeho nosa.

Fascinovane sledovala tie nezreteľné švrnky, jeho nos, lícne kosti, pery, pri ktorých sa na chvíľu pristavila a obdivovala jemné ryhy na hodvábne vyzerajúcej ružovej pokožke. Och, Merlin! Tak rada by po nich teraz prešla jazykom, ochutnala ich, skúsila ich rozvibrovať.

Rose sa začervenala a zdesene odvrátila pohľad. Nemohla uveriť, na čo práve myslela a po čom túžila! Lenže zodvihnutie hlavy a zadívanie sa do jeho opantávajúcich očí nebol práve ten najlepší nápad, ktorý jej zišiel na um. Napriek tomu, že jej všetko to náhle dusno malo napovedať, aby sa tým nebezpečným hĺbkam vyhla, jej oči sa stretli s jej očami a jej takmer vyrazilo dych. Nikdy sa na ňu nikto nepozeral tak intenzívne, s takým ohňom v pohľade ako on.

Zacítila, ako sa napätie vo vzduchu ešte zvýšilo a ona bojovala, aby prekonala tú šialenú, pochabú potrebu dotýkať sa ho rukami, stehnami, bokmi, ale najmä jazykom. Pravda však bola, že akonáhle sa mu pozrela do šedomodrých očí, ktoré boli teraz také tmavé ako búrkové mračná, vedela, že prehrala. Bolo jasné, že nebude môcť dlho odolávať túžbe, ktorá ohlodávala jej vôľu.

Nevedela, kto urobil prvý krok, kto sa pohol ku komu, ale v jednej chvíli ju od neho delili centimetre a v druhej tam už ten priestor nebol. Jeho pery drvili jej citlivú hebkú pokožku pier, ruky hladili cez látku kabáta a šiat jej telo a ona chcela viac. O toľko viac!

Bolo čudné, ako prirodzene sa cítila v jeho objatí, s akou samozrejmosťou sa ním nechávala objímať a jeho pohládzanie mu opätovala s rovnakou horlivosťou, s akou sa jej dotýkal on. Ani sa nenazdala a čierny kabát skĺzol z jej pliec na zem. Nevedela ako to urobil, zrazu iba pocítila na pokožke stratu tepla. Odhalené plecia a dekolt ponúkali ďalšie možnosti, ako ju mohol potešiť, ďalšie miesta, kde mohla cítiť jeho kožu na svojej.

Zaklonila hlavu, akonáhle sa jeho pery presunuli po čeľusti nižšie a našli si na krku svoje miestočko, ktoré sa rozhodol dráždiť zubami a perami. Rose zľahka vzdychla a zhlboka do seba nasala vzduch, keď sa snažila vyčistiť si hlavu, čo bolo však vzhľadom na pocity, ktoré v nej vyvolával, takmer nemožné. Načisto jej to valcovalo myseľ, bolo to ako hurikán, ktorý vás zmietne so sebou a úplne vás zhltne. V tej chvíli už neviete o ničom a práve tak sa cítila Rose a nechápala to. Toto nebol jej prvý raz, mala už viac sexuálnych partnerov... vlastne iba dvoch, čo nebolo vôbec tak veľa, aby sa mohla nejako výrazne pyšniť svojimi skúsenosťami, ale ani pri jednom z nich necítila niečo také intenzívne. Bolo to na ňu takmer príliš.

Hoci sa snažila, akosi pri ňom nemohla premýšľať. To, čo jej robil, ju obklopovalo a pohlcovalo. Matne si uvedomovala, že ju objal okolo pása a ťahal ju niekam so sebou. Ochotne mu to dovolila a nasledovala ho, kým mu netrpezlivými prstami odopínala gombíky na košeli. Keď sa dostala k nohaviciam, ktoré jej bránili ďalej pokračovať, košeľu rýchlo vytiahla a dokončila to, po čom tak horlivo túžila. Strhla mu ju z pliec a so zarážajúcim pôžitkom sa perami prisala na jeho plece a ruky pritisla na nahý chrbát. Pre Merlina, nikdy jej ani na um nezišlo, že by to mohlo byť až také úžasné! Bolo to skoro ako keby vypila nejaký elixír, ktorý ju urobil citlivejšou na jeho dotyky.

Rose si bola istá, že nechce, aby to niekedy skončilo, pretože tie pocity, ktoré v nej vyvolával a ten stav, kedy vôbec nemyslela, iba vnímala, bol neskutočný. O to sklamanejšia bola, keď Malfoy omylom zavadil o kreslo, ktoré ladilo s koženou sedačkou a takmer spadol na zem. Pustil ju, aby ju nestiahol so sebou, zachytil sa operadla, zaspätkoval a tým sa dostal z jej dosahu.

Rose zrazu stála pol metra od neho, červeň na lícach ju pálila rovnako, ako každučké miesto na tele, ktorého sa dotkol a ona na neho nemo zízala. Bola taká vzrušená, že ledva dokázala nepohnúť sa. Len-len sa udržala a nevrhla sa znova na neho, no keď stála ďalej od neho, jej myslenie sa postupne znova vyjasňovala a ona si začínala byť vedomá toho, čo sa práve stalo.

Nevedela, ako by sa mala cítiť a čo by si mala myslieť o čom, že sa práve maznala so Scorpiusom Malfoyom a jej sa to tak hrozne páčilo. Nemohla si pretriediť pocity a identifikovať ich, avšak to, čo vyčnievalo nad všetko ostatné, bolo zdesenie. Bola úplne zdesená ani nie tak preto, že sa bozkávala s Malfoyom, ale skôr preto, lebo to najfantastickejšie, čo kedy zažila, prežila práve s ním.

Videla na ňom, že je rovnako ohromený ako ona, no čo ju v tej chvíli zaujímalo najviac, bolo to, čo sa stane v najbližších minútach. Odíde preč alebo v tom budú pokračovať? Chce v tom pokračovať? A čo chce on? Ona by zrejme nebola proti, keby sa k nemu mohla znova pritisnúť, len keby mohla nejako zabudnúť, že je to on. Ešte lepšie by bolo, keby takú vášeň cítila radšej k niekomu inému, ale to jej nebolo dopriate. Zo všetkých ľudí na plnéte to musel byť zrovna Scorpius Malfoy!

„Čo teraz?" spýtala sa Rose do ticha, keď si konečne dodala odvahu a rozhodla sa, že zarytým mlčaním sa nikam nedostanú.

Zvedavo sa na neho pozrela. Jeho líca boli jemne začervenané, dýchanie sa už trochu upokojilo, no stále bolo rýchlejšie, než je normálne. Tvár mal úplne bez výrazu, ale všetko, čo potrebovala vedieť, mal vpísané vo svojom pohľade. To, ako horúčkovito sa na ňu díval, jej spôsobovalo chvenie všetkých vnútorností.

„Neviem, Weasleyová. Ty povedz!"

Bola to výzva. Bola to však aj otázka a zároveň to bola veľmi nepatrná prosba. Dával jej na výber, no dal jej aj najavo, že on by nebol proti, keby to pokračovalo. Ba čo viac, chcel, aby to pokračovalo. Lenže čo ona? Vedela, že ho chcela znova cítiť pri sebe, v sebe, ale chcela to aj napriek tomu, kým je? Napriek tomu, že je ten posledný človek, s ktorým by si predstavovala robiť podobné veci?

Váhala. Stáli tam už dobrých pár minút, prepaľovali sa pohľadmi a ona sa nedokázala rozhodnúť. Jej mozog chcel urobiť jedno a jej telo druhé, no ani jeden nebol ochotný ustúpiť. Ako nikdy nekončiaci začarovaný kruh.

„Prečo si nikdy nechodil s nijakou červenovláskou?" vyhŕkla zrazu, keď už bola úplne bezradná. Akonáhle to však vypustila z úst, v duchu nad sebou prevrátila očami.

„Čože?" Nečudovala sa, že bol zmätený, ona sama nechápala, prečo sa ho to spýtala.

„Prečo si nikdy nechodil s červenovláskou?" trvala na svojom napriek tomu, že sa cítila ako idiot. Keby to teraz vzala späť, vyzerala by zrejme ešte hlúpejšie.

Scorpius na ňu najprv chvíľu iba bez pohnutia civel, potom zaklonil hlavu dozadu a z plných plúc sa rozosmial. Rose sa zahanbila. Odvrátila od neho zrak a snažila sa potlačiť rumenec. Keď sa konečne upokojil, povedal: „Ty si vážne cvok, Rose." Načiahol sa po nej, chňapol ju za ruku a vzal do náručia. „Úplný cvok," zašepkal jej do ucha, a potom ho pobozkal.

Rose sa usmiala. Zdalo sa, že bolo rozhodnuté, a tak sa uvoľnila a úplne spustila svoje obrany. Nechala sa vtiahnuť do spálne, zobliecť zo seba šaty a poddať sa rozkoši, ktorá rozochvievala každú bunku v jej tele. Poddala sa jeho bozkom, jeho jemným, no naliehavým dotykom a pocity, ktoré v nej vreli, jej úplne vymazali z hlavy, kto bol človek, s ktorým ležala prepletená na posteli. Prestalo na tom záležať. A čo že zatra to zrejme bude ľutovať a bude sa chcieť prepadnúť pod zem? Chcela... nie, potrebovala to. Potrebovala jeho nežné láskanie a hladenia, aj keď to bolo iba kvôli sexu a v skutočnosti k nej absoltúne nič necítil. Teraz to nebolo dôležité, pretože bola tak zúfalo osamelá, že aj bohapustý sex, to hladenie a láskanie, ktoré malo iba jeden jediný účel, sa jej zdalo plné citu.

Keď sa ich túžba a vzájomné dráždenie vystupňovalo na nevydržanie, obaja dosiahli vrchol, ktorý ich ohromil a úplne vyčerpal. Chvíľu iba ležali a sťažka oddychovali, neschopní pohnúť čo i len prstom. Rose bola taká unavená, že jej neprekážala dokonca ani Scorpiusova váha a oči sa jej začali zatvárať, vtedy sa z nej však zvalil, ľahol si na chrbát a pritiahol si ju k sebe. Jednu ruku jej dal pod hlavu a tou, ktorou ju objal, ju pomaly, lenivo hladil po nahom chrbte.

Napriek tomu, že Rose už spola spala, sa teraz prebrala a na chvíľu prekvapene stuhla, potom sa však uvoľnila a užívala si tie nežné, letmé dotyky. Nemala potuchy, že sa jej bude chcieť dotýkať a maznať sa s ňou aj po tom. Pokiaľ vedela, nebolo to to, čo sa dialo po sexe bez štipky akéhokoľvek citu. Fyzická láska bola jednoducho o vášni a potrebe, nie o jemnom láskaní. Ak to však neprekážalo jemu, jej to veľmi vyhovovalo, takže nemala v pláne sťažovať sa. Všetko, čo, urobila bolo, že sa k nemu pritisla ešte viac, zľahka pritisla pery na miesto pod jeho kľúčou kosťou a zatvorila oči.

000

Ráno bolo pre ňu menším šokom. Zobudila sa poprepletaná s nahým telom Scorpiusa Malfoya a na chvíľu ju to tak vyviedlo z miery, že prestala dýchať. Keď si však spomenula, čo sa stalo, opäť nasala do pľúc vzduch, položila hlavu späť na jeho hruď a vzdychla si. Čo to, do pekla, urobila? A prečo od neho neodišla? Bola síce unavená, ale vedela, že takéto rána bývajú fakt zlé. Plné rozpakov a zahanbujúcej viny.

Nechcela sa pozrieť teraz Malfoyovi do očí. Vlastne už nikdy. Uvedomila si, že neľutovala ani tak tú noc, ktorú spolu strávili ako to, že je vysoká pravdepodobnosť, že sa s ním ešte niekedy v živote stretne. Keby mala to šťastie a už nikdy ho nevidela, prevdepodobne by sa cítila spokojná a cítila by sa hanebne iba trochu.

V duchu zanariekala. Nedovolila si to urobiť nahlas, lebo ho nechcela zobudiť a ona sa potrebovala dostať z jeho bytu, kým ešte spal. Pomaly sa snažila vykliestniť si nohu zo zovretia jeho stehien. Náhle nahlas vzdychol, pomrvil sa a jej sa takmer zastavilo srdce. Znehybnela, chvíľu počkala a potom to skúsila znova. Keď si konečne po dlhom procese vyslobodila nohu, pomaly odvalila ruku, ktorou ju objímal a chcela vstať.

„Ani na to nepomysli," ozval sa jeho hlas a ona zamrzla v pohybe.

„Ty si bol celý ten čas hore?" spýtala sa napokon, no neodvážila sa mu pozrieť do očí. Toho sa, ktovie prečo, obávala.

„Hm," pritakal jej a ona sa otrávene zamračila.

„Predpokladám, že si sa na mojej snahe dobre zabával."

„Bývaš každé ráno takáto popudlivá?" spýtal sa s pobavením v hlase, čo jej podráždenie iba zväčšilo.

„Prečo to nezistíš?" spýtala sa falošne zvodne, čo potvrdila aj kyslým úškľabkom, ktorý po tej výzve nasledoval. Následne ju však prekvapil svojou odpoveďou.

„Dobre."

„Čože?" vyhŕkla, zodvihla sa na lakeť, jednou rukou si bezpečne pritláčala prikrývku k prsiam a zadívala sa mu do očí.

„Povedala si, že sa potrebuješ dostať od svojich rodičov preč, nie?" jednoducho povedal a ona mala pocit, že to hovoril fakt vážne.

Úplne sa od neho odtiahla a sadla si tak, aby mu videla do tváre. „Čo mi tu navrhuješ?"

Ľahostajne trhol plecami. „Ty hľadáš podnájom a ja ti ho môžem poskytnúť."

Najprv na neho neveriacky zízala, kým sa štekavo zasmiala. „Nemôžem si to dovoliť. A kde budem podľa teba spať? Na gauči? Pokiaľ som mala možnosť vidieť, je tu len jedna spálňa."

„Na gauči?" zopakoval neveriacky Scorpius a nadvihol jedno obočie. „Nebuď hlúpa, samozrejme, že budeš spať v mojej spálni. V našej," opravil sa.

Rose na neho zízala. „Pomiatol si sa?"

„Prečo? Nepovedala si mi náhodou, že sa zúfalo potrebuješ odsťahovať, lebo inak sa zblázniš? A pomysli na to, aký šok spôsobíš rodičom, keď sa dozvedia, že nielen bývaš, ale aj žiješ so synom Draca Malfoya. Takto ich vytočiť by mohlo byť zábavné, nie?"

„Áno, mohlo, ale pre mňa! No ak chceš, aby sa sem prirútil môj otec a vykrútil ti krk, tak potom nemám žiadne námietky a môžeme to pokojne skúsiť."

Scorpius prevrátil oči v stĺp. „Rose, som auror, tvoj otec mi ťažko môže vážne ublížiť."

Rose za zaksichtila. Nezabudol len tak náhodou na jednu maličkosť? „Ty možno si auror, ale môj otec bojoval po boku strýka Harryho vo vojne a spolu porazili Voldemorta."

„Och!" Takže už mu to tiež došlo. „Dobrý postreh."

„Okrem toho," pokračovala, „myslela som to vážne, keď som povedala, že si to nemôžem dovoliť. Tiež som myslela vážne, že si sa asi pomiatol, lebo inak si neviem predstaviť, prečo by si mi navrhoval, aby som sa k tebe nasťahovala. Strávili sme spolu jednu noc, Malfoy, a ty si ma chceš hneď nasáčkovať do bytu?"

Tú poslednú vetu povedala skoro, ako keby bola nahnevaná, čo nedávalo zmysel a Scorpius pre to na ňu zamračil. „Nemusela by si mi platiť nájomné."

„Nie?" pochybovačne zvolala.

„Existuje predsa viacero možností, ako sa mi odvďačiť," povedal s lišiackym úškrnom na perách a po jej tele prešiel takým pohľadom, že si mimovoľne pritisla prikrývku bližšie k telu.

Celá červená od rozpakov na neho hádzala nahnevané pohľady. „Uvedomuješ si, že tým, čo si práve navrhol, mi dávaš celkom jasne najavo, že o mne uvažuješ ako o štetke?"

„Neuvažujem o tebe ako o štetke!"

„Znelo to tak."

Scorpius si povzdychol a tiež sa posadil. „Pozri, ty potrebuješ bývanie a ja by som si zasa túto noc veľmi rád zopakoval. Prečo to teda neskĺbime a ty sa sem nenasťahuješ? Veď môžem odísť, kedykoľvek ti to nebude vyhovovať."

To bol ten najšialenejší nápad, aký kedy Rose vo svojom živote počula. A zároveň to bola tá najlákavejšia príležitosť, čo sa v jej živote za posledných pár rok vyskytla. Aj ona chcela prežiť ďalšiu noc podobnú tejto. Tucty takých nocí! Lenže oni dvaja sa iba s veľkými ťažkosťami zniesli v jednej miestnosti, nevedela si ani len predstaviť, že by spolu žili.

„Vôbec ma nepoznáš, Malfoy," povedala napokon.

„Poznám ťa od jedenástich rokov," oponoval jej. „Chodili sme spolu do školy, zabudla si?"

„To ešte neznamená, že ma naozaj poznáš."

Znova pokrčil plecami. „No tak sa spoznáme. Budeme mať na to dosť času." Nezdalo sa, že to pre neho predstavovalo problém.

Rose otvorila ústa a chvíľu sa na neho uprene pozerala. „Ty to myslíš NAOZAJ vážne!" vyhŕkla napokon.

„Samozrejme, že to myslím vážne! Mal som dojem, že to si už pochopila," frustrovane vyhlásil Scorpius a sledoval, ako si kráska pred ním hryzie spodnú peru.

„Neviem variť," náhle povedala, ako keby ho to malo odradiť.

„To od teba nežiadam."

„Nerada upratujem."

„Ja som na tom podobne."

„Budem ťa komandovať za to, že nesklopíš sedádko na záchode."

„Nebola by si prvá."

„Neustále sa hrám s vlasmi, takže budú po celom byte. Na koberci, v posteli, na pohovke, v sprche..."

„S tým sa dokážem vyrovnať."

„Keď mám menzes, mám nemožnú náladu a som k ľuďom vážne odporná."

„Ako keby si bola ku mne niekedy iná."

„Ak by som tu bývala, chcela by som, aby ma tu mohli navštevovať moji priatelia a rodina."

Zdalo sa, že to bolo to, na čom ho Rose dostane, lebo na chvíľu zmĺkol a zaváhal, no potom pomaly prikývol. „Moji priatelia sem z času na čas prídu, takže bude iba fér, ak to budú môcť robiť aj tvoji."

„Niekedy nechávam použité spodné prádlo-"

„Prestaň s tým, Rose!" netrpezlivo ju prerušil. „Svoju ponuku nestiahnem. Pravdepodobne si mi už aj tak povedala to najhoršie a ja som aj tak nezmenil názor. Presťahuješ sa ku mne alebo nie?"

„Dobre." Rose na neho vyvalila oči a oboma rukami si prekryla tie svoje zradné ústa. Ako to, že to z nej vyletelo skôr, než vôbec dala povolenie svojim ústam čokoľvek povedať? Sledovala, ako sa na Scorpiusovej tvári objavil víťazoslávny úsmev.

Zagánila na neho, ako keby bola jeho vina, že sa preriekla. „Dúfam, že si spokojný!"

„To som," s úškrnom odpovedal, naklonil sa a pobozkal ju na krk. Keď si to tak Rose prehrala v hlave, zistila, že vlastne aj ona bola celkom spokojná. V noci sa s ním dokázala rozprávať bez toho, aby medzi nimi padla čo i len jedna urážka a to znamenalo, že sú schopní normálnej komunikácie. Možno to medzi nebude vôbec také zlé, ako sa zdá.

„Scorpius?" ozvala sa, keď jej niečo napadlo.

„Hm?"

„Prečo si ma vzal v noci k sebe?"

Blondiak sa odtiahol od jej krku, ktorý doteraz tak naliehavo bozkával a nadvihol obočie.

„Mal som inú možnosť?"

„Mohol si ma odviezť späť na večierok a dať na starosti mojim bratrancom."

Do kelu! Toto mu fakt ani nezišlo na um.

Koniec


End file.
